Coordinate generation technology is the field of detecting a positional relationship of a portion of a user's body, an operator member, or similar, and generating the coordinates of a capture target based on the results. A smartphone, a tablet terminal, or the like determines most-likely coordinates on a screen by detecting a position of a touch made on the screen. However, detection of a touch position is limited to detectable positions on the surface of the screen, which reduces the degree of freedom available for operations. As such, improvements are progressing in terms of generating stereoscopic coordinates of an object subject to capture by filming an image. The following patent and non-patent literature describes prior art in the field of determining depth for a target in real space.